


岁月情人

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 事实证明规律作息锻炼身体不仅能增加您的寿命，还能影响您在床上的持久度。年龄操作（双方up）有，萨列里top





	岁月情人

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为《岁月情人》联文，剩余剧情部分甜米执笔，参考链接请务必一看。

最后他们还是去了萨列里的房子。路上萨列里执意要替他拎着手提箱，莫扎特又在房间门口把它抢回去。他从没来过萨列里的卧室，但是他觉得这里的一切都挺熟悉——和他们写曲的琴房一个风格，宫廷乐师的风格。  
萨列里搭上门，动作熟练而优雅地点上蜡烛。他听到身后细碎的响动，像是鹦鹉在扒拉自己的收藏品堆。  
“哦，看这个！猜猜是什么？”  
然后找到东西的鹦鹉自来熟地坐在他床上，对着转过身来的萨列里举起一个小盒。萨列里随手将烛台放在床头，凑过去辨认了一下，摇了摇头。  
“我不知……”  
莫扎特突然放下手把脸贴了过来，毫不讲理地在他唇上贴了一个吻。萨列里只觉得这人从年轻时候到大病初愈都不讲理，呆愣了一会气得轻笑起来，反而是莫扎特盯着他出神。  
他从那双眼睛里看到了惊讶，爱与眷恋。没有躲避也没有迎合，萨列里停在原地，只是注视着他。音乐的宠儿总是昂着头看星星，从不曾注意到身后的目光是嫉妒还是惋惜，也不曾回首挽留世人的垂怜。可现在他觉得那眼瞳反射的烛光比星光还让他头晕目眩，于是他又送过一个吻。  
“安东尼奥，和我做爱吧。”  
萨列里在看着他脱裤子的时候才意识到自己鬼使神差地点了头。  
莫扎特把自己扒到只剩下一件袖口缀着一大堆意味不明蕾丝的衬衣就不肯往下脱了，转而膝行到床边来扒萨列里的衣服。这时候乐师长才反应过来窘迫地不知道把手往哪儿搁：天主见证，他四十多年还从未做过这事！  
但是他没法否认自己知道男人之间怎么做爱：他研究过，妄想过，在无边的黑夜里仰望星空的无数个夜晚向自己坦陈铺白，又为此痛苦万分。莫扎特只消向他稍稍伸手，萨列里便只好毫无反抗能力地朝着他走过去了。  
“您太瘦了。”  
两个人跌入床褥间的时候，萨列里握住了莫扎特掩盖在衬衣下的肩膀，皮肤和骨骼隔着薄薄的一层肌肉滑开些许。不规律的生活作息和疾病使眼前这个音乐家轻的让萨列里难过，但是莫扎特很快便握住他的手，将拧开的盒盖里一点膏脂抹在他的指尖。  
“嘘……我的好大师，您知道该怎么做。”  
他自己伸手拽来一个枕头垫在腰下面让下半身抬高，面上分毫不见羞涩地将腿在人面前分开，甚至绷起脚尖在萨列里的腿上滑动着催促。  
于是他们都不再说话。萨列里从那个终于揭示了用途的小盒里扣出润滑用的软膏，将平时用于演奏和谱曲的手指探入他思恋之人的后穴。莫扎特看起来有点受用，他像只猫似的伸展了肚皮，用腿想尽办法挑逗萨列里，扭过头去亲吻撑在他脸旁边那只手腕上错综的伤痕。  
萨列里没有抽回手。他们之间已经无需为这些扭曲又热烈的感情困扰，也就不介意将伤口在月色下暴露出来，被彼此舔舐抚慰。  
乐师长尽心竭力地做着扩张，似乎是生怕伤到身下的天才，不等到足够放松绝不轻易加进手指。这样漫长的拉锯战倒是先让莫扎特讨饶了起来，比起年轻时那些街头巷尾的放浪性事，他现在只觉得浑身泡在温水里一样舒适，又总缺了些什么吊的他难受，甚至有点怀念起粗暴的疼痛来。  
“别磨蹭了嘛安东尼奥，够了够了。”  
想到哪做到哪的音乐家抬起腿勾住对方的腰，不管不顾地扭着屁股去蹭对方勃起的性器。萨列里颇有点头痛地把重心往后挪了一点，用另一只手按住莫扎特的腰。  
“不行。”还要更年长些的人斩钉截铁地拒绝，又软了语调松开眉头好声好气地哄他，“我怕你受伤……”  
莫扎特就不出声了，还觉得萨列里无奈的表情有点好看。不知不觉间他原本纯黑的头发也变得有些灰白，搀掇着比莫扎特自己的短发远还要明显。眼角的皱纹随着萨列里的动作在碎发后被烛光打下的阴影抹去，比起初见时更温和的面颊轮廓却提醒着莫扎特他错过了多少时光。  
在身体里进出的手指增加到了三根，莫扎特能听出萨列里的呼吸也不复从容——或者说更加急促。于是他从被子里伸出手，做出一个索取拥抱的姿势。  
萨列里俯身拥抱住他，同时将性器推入他体内。扩张做的足够好，莫扎特又不是个不知道放松的雏儿，他们的相性如同老情人一般顺风顺水，搅的莫扎特脑子有点晕。  
他攀住萨列里的肩，凑过去又一次亲吻他。  
“我欠您一万个吻。”  
他这么说着，萨列里觉得今夜的星光都落在了莫扎特的眼睛里。他沉默不语，侧过头去回应那些吻，有些笨拙地追逐对方灵活的舌，然后将性器抽出又推进。  
莫扎特的身体说不上柔软，他只消停了片刻便闲不下来地在萨列里身下扭来扭去，想找到那个最让他舒服的点。萨列里被他搞得青筋乱跳，正准备掐住他的腰让人别乱动，就看到莫扎特自己呻吟了一声栽回被子里后穴猛地收紧，差点让年纪老大不小的前处男就此交代。  
罪魁祸首瞪着水汪汪的眼睛干张着嘴抽气，脑子还在消化快感，身体已经先一步动起来向萨列里发出邀请。差点把嘴唇咬破的乐师长无师自通，带着一丁点——他发誓就一丁点——的报复心理找着之前的角度就往上撞。  
这下莫扎特终于老实了，只管抓着萨列里的背叫的像是哪个发情哑了嗓的野猫上身。萨列里担忧了两秒钟自家的隔音，又干脆利落地把这个念头抛开：他的脑子被过多的快感和甜蜜占据，暂时没有留给理智的太多地方了。  
做爱的感觉很好，又或者是和莫扎特做爱这件事让他的判断系统也收到了干扰，把一切渲染成意乱情迷的颜色。萨列里和他接吻，听到莫扎特在换气的间隙断断续续地叫他的名字，一边眨眼一边推了推他的肩。  
“亲爱的，安东尼奥……等一下，换个姿势，我腰酸……”  
萨列里愣了一下，又好气又好笑地在他锁骨上轻咬一口，从对方身体里退出来，帮着他翻了个身用枕头垫着小腹。莫扎特不满地抬起腿没什么力度地踹了他一下，垂死挣扎地辩驳。  
“是您体力太好……”  
“我只是个负责作曲的音乐家。”  
萨列里俯身从手背握住莫扎特过于纤细的手指，他们的身体隔着柔软的布料贴在一起，莫扎特听到他的心跳声和自己的脉搏交融。  
后入的姿势让萨列里进入得更深，莫扎特绷紧了大腿上的肌肉，说不上享受还是痉挛地抖了几下。他的性器被夹在柔软床褥和自己之间，被布料摩擦着的顶端过于敏感了，刺激得莫扎特有点想要落泪。  
萨列里隔着衬衣亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，过于瘦削的骨骼从皮肤和布料底下浮现，在对方呻吟着高潮的时候向两侧耸立而起，如同即将乘着夜色离去的蝴蝶。高潮时的穴道潮湿而紧致，在他每一次离开时赋以穷追不舍的挽留，萨列里咬着自己的手腕从对方身体里离开，在莫扎特大腿内侧和床单间磨蹭几下射出来。  
萨列里再小心地把对方揽到自己怀里时，发现莫扎特已经抓着他的手睡着了。


End file.
